


The Giving End

by JewelShards



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelShards/pseuds/JewelShards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be awkward and mediocre at best. Probably. But Sakura decides to let Sasuke be on the recieving end this time - for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giving End

Sakura really didn’t know what she was doing. Her heart was hammering in her chest as the gears in her brain did a continuous grind. She was nervous but as her green orbs fluttered open and she combed her fingers though those thick locks of raven hair, she knew that at the very least, that she wanted to try it. For Sasuke. A tingle spread from her neck and down her spine as Sasuke nibbled and sucked on the sensitive area just below her jaw causing a wetness to form in her panties. They had done this a lot over the past year. Getting off without actually having sex. Sasuke teasing and biting, pleasuring with his hands until Sakura reached her release and then Sasuke would disappear in the bathroom to finish himself off because Sakura, as much as she liked the things Sasuke did to her, couldn’t bring herself to return the favor. There was something about the idea of touching him in such an intimate and unknown area that always made her nervous enough to back out of attempting it. Plus, even though she loved guys, she never thought that their … more private areas were particularly attractive. She was surprised at how patient Sasuke was being with her. He questioned it once earlier in the year but after that he never said anything else. He never even showed it to her before which also surprised her _and Ino_ when she eventually admitted the fact to her blonde friend after much prying. Apparently, well according to Ino, guys usually ‘take it out’ almost right away with the expectation or hope of getting something akin to a handjob during a make-out.

Sakura sucked in a breath, her toned stomach tightening in anticipation when she felt cool fingers lightly squeeze her breast and work down the thin fabric of her bra just enough to expose a hardened pink nipple before Sasuke’s bruised and swollen lips came down and covered the nub. The pinkette let her head drop against the pillows, her own lips parting as a soft moan escaped her throat. Everything felt so wonderful at that moment and even though Sasuke would never impose his needs on her, he didn’t completely restrain himself and it drove her crazy. In a good way. With every touch and caress. With every deliberately teasing suck on her breast, she felt her need growing. The almost unbearable need for Sasuke to touch the one spot that was being purposely neglected by him. It made her desperate and she loved it. She loved how Sasuke’s dense weight gingerly fell on top of her and the additional pressure on her pelvis as he eventually gave in just a bit to his own desires and dropped his hips, strong hands that were once firmly planted in the sheets, now in fists as he came down on his elbows and rolled his hips in a slow and heavy grind. She savored every moment and she could feel an instantly recognizable hardness pushing against her opening only stopped by Sasuke’s pants, her cotton underwear and sheer willpower. It was always like this and while Sakura absolutely loved it, she began to feel a bit funny about Sasuke never taking off more than his top and hurrying off into the bathroom soon after they – well she – finished. Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. His breath blew against her cheek as he exhaled through his nose, his hard chest rising and falling more rapidly than before as she pushed up against him.

Sakura opened her eyes as she deepened the kiss, groaning into Sasuke’s mouth. She felt him begin to grind against her at a steady pace and mentally shoved away the bundles of nerves forming in her gut as she flexed her fingers. It was either now or later, much later because she knew if she didn’t do it right now, at this very moment in time, she would lose the courage to make another attempt any time soon.

She may have squashed her nerves down some, but she felt as unsure as ever as she slid her fingers into the small gap between them and wriggled her hand under his hips until her palm was pressed against the raven’s tented erection. An embarrassed flush stained her cheeks and she knew her ears were probably on fire when Sasuke’s charcoal colored eyes snapped open in surprise.

Sasuke broke the kiss, halting absolutely everything and Sakura resisted the urge to remove her hand as he stared at her, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit and Sakura knew he was trying to figure out something. What exactly? She wasn’t quite sure because even after all this time, Sasuke was still tough to read but still she urged herself to continue what she had just started and let her fingers curve against the bulge in his pants before giving an experimental squeeze. Sasuke’s gaze was almost piercing as he raised himself so he hovered over her and Sakura took that a silent invitation to continue her exploration. She tentatively hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sweats and boxers. A million thoughts were racing through her mind as she slowly, nervously and just barely inched his pants down and tugged at the elastic band of his boxers. The most prominent one being that she was about to see it for the first time. Perhaps she was making a bit of a big deal out of their current situation, but to her … by doing this ... it felt like their relationship was reaching a new level. Sakura’s eyes trailed from her hand and up to the raven’s face. She hadn’t even realized until now that he hadn’t so much as moved an inch since Sasuke had widened the gap between them. He was still as a statue. His dark eyes were calm as always but Sakura could easily tell from the subtle part in his lips and how his adams apple moved as he gulped that he was being filled with something like anticipation and honestly ... she couldn’t blame him. Sakura nibbled on her lip when she focused back on the task at hand and after releasing a deep breath, slipped her hand in his boxers. She couldn’t help but take notice of the warmth as she wrapped her fingers around Sasuke’s member and with her other hand, sent slender digits through the short silky mass of locks at the back of his head. She had never done this before but common sense gave her a general idea and before she allotted herself too much time to withdraw, she gave another squeeze.

Really, she didn’t know what she should have been expecting but what Sakura didn’t expect was for Sasuke to not do anything and the lack of response made her flush in a worrying mixture of confusion and nervousness. Wasn’t that supposed to feel good? It should have but _perhaps it didn’t_ was what Sakura had been thinking before nervously licking her lips and gliding her curled fingers up his shaft and back again. She glanced away, instead directing her green orbs towards the dips and planes of Sasuke’s solar plexus hovering a few inches above her own as she continued the ministrations and suddenly her eyes snapped back down to her coiled fingers, her heart skipping ever so slightly when she felt his member twitch in her palm and at that moment Sasuke sighed, his breath caressing her rosy cheeks as he tensed his thighs and shifted in a way that would’ve most certainly gone unnoticed had Sakura not learned long ago that **vigilance is key** when dealing with this tepid at best and loyal yet undeniably damaged young man whom she loved so much. Sakura swallowed thickly, noticing the pleasure lightly hazing his eyes for the first time and she squeezed his shaft again, slightly firmer than before and when she caught the single twitch in his jaw, Sakura decided to keep going. With every stroke of her hand and with every sigh that escaped his lips, Sakura grew more comfortable, bolder and dare she admit it – excited. And perhaps she wanted to see even more of what Sasuke was refusing to show her which was probably the reason why she found herself setting a single finger to the base and smoothly gliding it along the underside of his penis. Sasuke gasped and bit the inside of his cheek at the sensation as Sakura reached the end, pausing for only a moment and gave the tip a squeeze with her fingertips, hesitantly kneading the tiny opening with her thumb. She may have never done this before but common sense and a bit of bravery tinged with lust was there to help move her along. There were small things Sakura began to notice as she continued to pump him in her hands like the increasing wetness in her panties and dull aching of her wrist due to the slightly awkward angle as he gently rolled his pelvis against her, his knees securing themselves a bit tighter to the sides of her slender thighs. She wanted nothing more but to feel him inside of her for the first time but she knew, regardless of how clouded her mind was at the moment, she knew it wasn’t the best idea. If only because of how things were between them currently. She blinked, her eyes flittered up to his and she watched him abruptly sit up, his knees digging into the mattress, eyebrows drawn together in what seemed to be pleasure as his lips parted and she also noticed with silent relief that the throbbing stiffness in her wrist had vanished. This is what she wanted to see and he was finally letting her.

“Don’t, Sasuke-kun.” She warned just as she noticed him start to slip his hand between her legs. It was always about her. Well, at least when it came to this. So, as much as she wanted him to, she couldn’t allow it. Not right now. For a second they just stared at each other, or more accurately, Sasuke stared at her as if to ask _why_ but when she smiled and shook her head, he withdrew his hand, neither smirking nor frowning, those calloused digits instead making light trails up her waist until her reached her breast and she moaned, Sakura’s back arching a bit when those deft hands feathered over her pink nipples and along her collar bone. It was unbelievable. Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip and she gave Sasuke another tug towards her stomach and the tip of his penis ligtly grazed over the taught muscles there and that must have felt good because his pelvis pushed forward as he blew out a puff of air. It was appreciated but not enough. Sakura blushed, her already flushed cheeks turning a darker shade of red as she thought about what she wanted. She wanted him to lose his composure for a change. To break away the cast iron that had slowly molded over his limbic system. Determination maybe, is what spurred her to explore just beyond his scrotum, the nail of her middle finger scraping against the sensitive patch of skin she knew as the perineum and the feeling of arousal quickly building between her legs was almost uncomfortable as Sasuke drew in a startled breath, his spine going rigid, and pupils finally, yes _finally_ blown and Sakura continued to rake the sensitive area as she pumped him - her fingers firming when they slipped upwards along his shaft. She barely caught the breathy 'fuck' that tumbled out of Sasuke's lips and he leaned forward, his hands coming up beside both her shoulders and fisting the bedsheets there as she squeezed at his member, the head slowly peeping out from her fist. 

Sasuke tensed, his dick stiffening and he groaned, the noise dropping off into something like a whimper and it was surprising how erotic Sakura found the unexepected sound to be. Even more surprising was that she wanted,  _she_ _hoped_ , to hear it again so she continued to drag out the stroke, her hand moving at a teasingly slow pace, tightening around his dick every inch after discovering that Sasuke apparently liked it when she wasn't soft about it. Sasuke's breath hitched, inky locks framing his steadily reddening face as he snapped his hips foreward to push through her fist. Sakura let him, toggling her vision from his face to his member and she couldn't help but feel rather pleased when his precum pearled. He was doing it again, mumbling either to himself or to her, she wasn't sure but the whispered and almost broken profanities were loud in the quietness of his bedroom as Sakura took her hand away from behind his balls and stilled his hips. She increased her speed, alternating between fisting, pinching and rubbing, her actions gaining confidence  - becoming bolder and almost uninhibited the longer it went on. She wanted Sasuke to touch her, god did she want it because his caresses were like fire and his lips, his tongue never failed to send bolts of electricity through her body but Sakura was already committed to this. This goal of stepping into Sasuke's position, and she wanted to see it through. Sakura watched him unravel, his stomach muscles tensing, lips wet with saliva from all his subtle biting whenever a wave of pleasure washed over him. His hips began to jerk in her grip and before she could stop it, she mummured something along the lines of, "Let me see it." and she should have been mortified with herself but it was difficult to be so when Sasuke distractly let out a "kay" in a husky almost strained tone, his breath ghosting over her lashes and she teased the swollen, flushed and wet tip of his dick with her fingertips, tickling and rubbing the stimulated area and pumping him again when Sasuke's groans and pants heightend and increased in frequency, sounding frantic as he doubled over her, his knees and fingers digging into the sheet.

"Are you coming?" She asked, her brows knitted in concentration as she worked him and a small but low sound escaped the back of his throat. Sakura took that to be a 'yes' as his eyes closed and with a final quick and meaningful flick of her wrist, his member hardened in her hold and cum spurted out, one of his hands shooting between them to rest over hers as she let him ride out his orgasm into her hand. Sakura didn't know how to feel about the substance currently pooled in little droplets across her belly but she was more than pleased with herself and she gave a happy sigh when Sasuke came down from his high and reached behind him to grab his disgarded shirt and wipe her off before moving on to himself, lightly sucking in air between his teeth between tentative dabs and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was sensitive at the moment. She felt content to just watch Sasuke collect himself, throwing the ruined t-shirt across the space where it landed halfway in the laundry basket and pulling his boxers and sweats back up over his hips as the colour in his face gradually normalized back to its usual pigment. She was painfully turned on and Sasuke must have noticed because he glanced at her and languidly pulled her legs apart, nestling between them as he brought his lips to her neck, circling the bundle of nerves just beneath her skin with his tongue and squeeze her hand, lacing their fingers together. Sakura panted, her heart expanding with something she couldn't quite put into words when Sasuke pulled away to look at her, dare she say, fondly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Sakura blushed at the unfortunately rare display of affection and wrapped her arms behind his neck to bring him into a hug. 

"Sasuke-kun" She breathed out and her voice was quiet as if speaking too loudly would somehow pull Sasuke out of the emotions he was allowing himself to feel towards her. Sakura glided her fingers through his hair, laying a kiss to his temple as she gently brushed his bang away. When Sasuke tensed, she expected him to pull away but he surprised her instead by relaxing his shoulders and none too gently falling on top of her and he was almost too heavy because Sasuke wasn't big or overweight by any means but just dense with lean muscle. However, it was a nice feeling - to hold him. It was shortlived though when Sasuke removed himself and Sakura was about to complain but stopped when he slid down and rested his hands on her inner thighs. He inched her panties down, pressing feather kisses where the cotton had once been and Sakura gasped.

"Your turn ... Sakura." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is rather short but I was experimenting. It sounds like it needs a second chapter or something for Sakura's turn, haha but I don't know! What do you guys think?


End file.
